Frozen Cherry Blossoms
by KeroMitch
Summary: Momo moves to Japan from America due to family money problems. What happens when she meets and falls in love with a one of the most popular and coldest guys in school? Will she be able to open him up or will she be hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New school.**

It was the first day that I was going to my new school. My father had lost his job so things were tough; eventually they had sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle.

I wasn't too happy about leaving; it made me feel like he had forgotten that I was sixteen and just a child. Despite how I felt about being treated this way, I guess it was for the best.

I had been at my aunt Ryona and uncle Yamada's for three weeks now, my aunt and uncle lived in Karakura Japan, they also just so happened to be rich.

I had lived in New York before, but luckily I already spoke Japanese, yet I still wasn't comfortable here. I had no friends and it wasn't like changing schools when you moved to a new town.

No, this was different, I moved to a new country. I left all my friends behind in America, people were different here, I didn't even know if I could make friends here.

"Momo! Are you ready yet? I don't want you to be late the first day of school!" My aunt Ryona yelled from the kitchen all the way at the front of the house.

"I know I'm getting ready right now!" I yelled back in response to her from the back.

One good thing about moving when I did was that school was just starting for everyone else here too, so luckily I wouldn't have to stand at the front of the class every period and introduce myself.

Just getting out of the shower, I glanced at the time, just had to get dress, do my makeup and my hair.

I put on a black skirt that was pretty short for a uniform, then I slipped on a white button up shirt, so far I wouldn't call this uniform the most stylish outfit ever.

Then I found the sailor necktie, plain white except for the black border line, which I had to say made this uniform look a little better.

Putting on the dark red jacket that went with the uniform and knee high socks, I went and stood in front of the body mirror in the corner of my room I realized how good the uniform actually looked on me. I pulled my shoulder length brown hair back into a bun and put a matching red cloth to the jacket over it.

As I was tying a black ribbon around my hair, I couldn't help but wonder what this school would be like. Would the people here be nice or mean? Just stuff like that.

I was brushing on my makeup on carefully, putting on my blush which didn't really help my pale face but it still helped a little, when my aunt yelled again.

"Momo! Are you ready? I don't want you to be late your first day of school!" She repeated.

"Yeah I am!" I replied as I grabbed my school bag and ran out to the car at the front of the house.

I opened the door to a red corvette owned by my uncle and sat in the passenger's seat, the driver's seat was occupied by my uncle Yamada.

Apparently my Aunt was going to stay home instead of coming with us; she walked up to the open window next to me.

"Good luck. I hope you have a good first day of school!" She said in the nice, sweet voice she would always use.

"Thanks!" was all I could think to say.

"'Kay see ya sweetheart!" My Uncle said to her waving and pulling out of the driveway.

"You excited?" My uncle asked to me.

"Well, yes and no." I said while applying lip gloss to my lips.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'd hate to admit it but I'm a little nervous." I replied while looking at the houses we were passing.

"If you weren't then I'd be worried." He said with a small laugh and smile.

"Yeah, I'd be worried too." I whispered to myself.

When my uncle Yamada finally stopped in front of the school I gave him a kiss on the cheek, got out and said bye.

He offered to help me find my first class but I insisted that I should find them myself.

I walked up the school steps to try and find my next class, it felt a little awkward though. People were staring at me with surprised looks, this was one of the reasons I didn't want my uncle to come with me. He was vice president of a huge company here in Japan, so he was well known.

Once I was in the school and had gotten over the stares everyone had been giving me, I finally started looking for my first class history. It wasn't too hard since uncle Yamada, Aunt Ryo and I had come and looked around the school a few days ago.

When I finally located my class and found a seat in the middle area, I began to take a quick scan of the students that were in the classroom. So far it looked like just an average class, but it wasn't like I expected anything special.

"Are you looking for someone?" I heard a girl's voice ask from behind me.

Just in case she was talking to me I turned to see who it was, there was a girl leaning on the desk right behind the one I was in. She had short black hair, one strip that cut across her face and was also very pretty with a nice smile on her face; she was also staring at me.

"No one, I was just looking around the classroom." I said back to her.

"Oh. Well, I'm Kuchiki, Rukia. Nice to meet you." She said holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Hinamori, Momo." I said wondering when class was going to start and of course shaking her hand.

"So Hinamori-san I didn't see you here last year, you new?" Rukia said while sitting in the seat right behind me.

"Yeah, I moved from America about three weeks ago. Oh and please just call me Momo." I said a little depressed about the thought, I really missed America.

"Well, welcome to Japan!" Rukia said with a big smile, then looking up to the front of the class.

The bell then rang, signaling the beginning of class, the teacher then stood up from his desk to begin class. Everyone else in the room took a seat quickly. The teacher then introduced himself as Komamura sensei and began the lesson of the day. It was just a regular history lesson, boring.

Suddenly, two guy students burst into the classroom laughing their heads off and not even bothering to keep their voices down. They were both muscular looking and both handsome, one had orange hair and the other had red hair.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Abarai!" Komamura sensei barked angrily to them.

"Yeah?" The one with red hair said lazily.

"I will not have you two troublemakers interrupting my class! Now take a seat and you better not sit next to each other!" He said turning his attention to the board.

The red head went and sat in the seat next to Rukia and the other guy sat in the seat in front of me, when the teacher was done talking he handed out an assignment for us to do and if it wasn't done in class it'd be homework as usual. He also allowed us to talk now.

"Ichigo! Why were you late? You're never late!" Rukia said to the guy who sat in front of me.

"Ask Renji. It was his fault." he said not really even caring.

"What! It was not! You liar!" The other guy said back glaring at Ichigo at least that's what I thought his name was.

"Why does it even matter Rukia? They didn't miss anything." I said a little shy.

The two guys looked at me for a second in surprise as if they hadn't even seen me. It was beginning to freak me out when Renji, at least that's what I thought was his name, turned to Rukia and Ichigo, and turned back around to do his work.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Renji, Ichigo this is Hinamori, Momo. Momo, this is Ichigo and Renji." Rukia said pointing to the person when she said their name.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a little bow.

"Well I like her! Like she said who cares if we were late? I mean Ichigo the goody goody maybe but me? No." Renji said smirking at Ichigo as he sat back in his chair doing the assignment lazily.

"What!?! I m just as bad as you are Renji! The only difference is that I have a brain!" Ichigo retorted turning back around and taking his eyes back off his paper.

It was like that the whole class period. Renji and Ichigo arguing, then Rukia and I popping into the argument every now and then, it was a little weird but fun.

I headed to my next class, which just so happened to be with Ichigo and Renji.

They both escorted me to the class arguing about how they would beat up any bully that picked on me better than the other. It was both flattering and sort of creepy, but I had some new friends.

Our next class was Science with Mr. Kurotsuchi, we all sat next to each other at one of the lab desks in the back. This class was pretty much the same as any other class, but the only difference was that the teacher was telling us pretty gross stories about some dissections he had done. Ichigo and Renji were yelled at again for playing with the equipment on the table that we didn't use.

After those two long classes we had lunch. They only had four classes a day since block schedules were so long, today were the evens: second, fourth, sixth and eighth periods.

I sat where Renji, Ichigo and Rukia sat; they introduced me to everyone there. There was Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Izuru, Ikkaku and Yumichika. There was so many of them, I didn't really remember their names.

"Does everyone always scream when you guys come into the lunch room?" I asked Renji and Ichigo, a bit surprised at what happened a few minutes ago.

"Ha! That's nothing. Just wait for…" Renji was saying before being cut off by a bunch of girls screaming.

I heard some of them yelling annoying stuff like "I love you, Toshiro-kun, you rock, and you're so hot!"

"Am I the only one who thinks that, that is extremely annoying?" I said turning my attention back to the others.

"Eh, I've gotten used to it." Renji said as he began stirring his food around with his fork on his plate.

"Same" Ichigo said.

"Not me! It's so annoying!" The girl named Rangiku said.

"I know! They always give me a head ache!" Rukia complained rubbing the side of her head.

Orihime nodded in agreement; apparently all the guys were used to it.

Finally the source of the ruckus came out of the small crowd that had formed around them.

He walked over to our table and took the only open seat right next to me.

He was a handsome guy with unusually white hair that was really spiky. He sat next to me not even noticing that I was there and put his face in his hands.

"Are they being stupider than usual?" Rangiku asked.

"Is it just me or do they get crazier and crazier every day?" He groaned taking his face out of his hands and resting his head on his palms.

"I think the same thing every day." Ichigo said

"Yeah, same here." Renji said shoveling his lunch into his mouth now.

"Do they try to act like idiots? Cause if they are, they're doing a pretty good job." I said looking behind me at a bunch of girls staring at the back of the white haired guy next to me, like he was some god or something.

The guy next to me straightened up extremely quickly as he looked at me in surprise, again someone didn't notice me until I said something. I guess it was normal or something.

"Nah. They just think Toshiro's hot. I don't think they're aware of how stupid they look." Rangiku said while stealing some of Izuru's food, he didn't seem to notice since he was talking to Orihime.

"Oh." I said while looking at the food that I hadn't even touched.

"Are you not going to eat?" the guy sitting next to me asked.

I looked up at him, he was quite handsome, and I thought it even more once I looked into his piercing blue-green eyes.

"No." I said and looked away. I knew a small blush was threatening to appear on my face.

"Oh! I didn't introduce you guys!" Rukia said standing up. "Momo, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. Toshiro, this is Momo Hinamori, she's from America.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a small bow as usual.

"Same." That was all Toshiro said, but he continued to stare at me and I kept watching.

"So Momo, what was it like in America?" Rangiku said.

I looked away to answer her question and told some stories about my life in America. To me, they were the same old boring ones I always would hear and it was a little embarrassing too. I didn't have a very exciting life, but everyone else seemed to think it was quite interesting, funny and cool for some reason.

It felt good to have a group to hang out with; they all seemed nice and would laugh at some of the things I would say.

"Momo you need to come with me and Rukia shopping today!" Rangiku said in a very happy and upbeat way.

"You really should!" Rukia pitched in.

"Okay, it sounds fun! But I'll have to ask my Aunt Ryona first." I said not even bothering to hide the excitement in my voice.

"So Ichigo, you still coming over tonight?" Toshiro suddenly said while standing up and grabbing his things.

"Yeah!" Ichigo yelled while standing up roughly and almost knocking Renji out of his chair.

"Hey Toshiro, you said you'd help me with my homework!" Rangiku whined standing up with a small pout on her face, grabbing Toshiro by the arm.

"Matsumoto it's the first day of school. You don't need my help." Toshiro said while signaling to Ichigo to go.

I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or not, but I could have sworn that I saw Toshiro flinch right before Rangiku grabbed his arm.

It was as if he was afraid she was going to hurt him, but his face didn't change for a second.

"Fine! But I'm coming by your place for help anyways." Matsumoto said sitting back down and continuing to pout.

"Whatever." Toshiro said already beginning to leave.

"Okay, but I might bring Rukia and Momo along." Matsumoto said with an evil smile on her face.

"Fine." He said leaving with Ichigo.

The bell then rang signaling that we needed to go to our next class, Rangiku, Rukia and I headed to our next class together. Once we got into the class I noticed that we had Art class with Ichigo and Toshiro too.

Matsumoto and Rukia walked over to where they sat, I just followed. Rukia sat next to Ichigo and Matsumoto sat next to Toshiro. I took the seat next to Rangiku, glancing around I realized that our seats were the best being in the back of class.

"Dude Toshiro! I can't wait for soccer practice to start!" Ichigo whispered excitedly.

"Same here." Toshiro said not really showing any excitement like Ichigo did.

"Aren't tryouts today?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Toshiro said while glancing towards me, but he was probably just making sure that the teacher wasn't looking at us since she's in my direction.

"So wait, why do you guys have tryouts on the first day?" Momo asked ignoring Toshiro who was a bit dazed. At the teacher though, or that's least that's what Momo kept telling herself.

"It's because--" But Ichigo was cut off.

"We have tryouts on the first day so we can be ready for our first game that's two months from now. We usually have tryouts a month before school but we did it different this year for some reason." Toshiro said gazing directly into Momo's eyes.

"Well thanks for cutting me off Mr. Captain of the Soccer Team." Ichigo said.

"So wait, are you the captain of the soccer team?" Momo asked curiously.

"No, but everyone thinks I should be for some reason." Toshiro said glancing to Ichigo.

"It's only because you could make a ten times better captain than our current captain. I mean you're freaking amazing--" Ichigo started to ramble and rant for what seemed like forever, so the rest of us kind of tuned him out.

"So you're that good?" I asked while looking directly into Toshiro's piercing sea green eyes.

"Well, I'm not that good." Toshiro said a little embarrassed and started looking down at the table instead.

"Ooo-ooo-o" Rangiku teased.

"So what class do you have next?" Toshiro asked trying to change the subject quickly and glaring at Rangiku.

"I have math. Pre-calculus actually." Momo replied.

"Wow! That's a high level class! I'm not even in it and I'm a junior." Rangiku said in surprised.

"It's not that hard. I'm in it too. You could be but you never do your homework." Toshiro said.

"Do you have it next period?" I asked with a little hope.

"Yeah." He said seeming like he wasn't paying any attention.

I felt a little bit happy even though I probably shouldn't since I don't know him very well. Toshiro was silent the rest of the class period while Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia and I chatted on.

When the bell rang Rangiku and the others all left with each other and left me with just Toshiro.

"So let's go." Toshiro spoke up and headed out the door.

We walked to class quickly and quietly. We sat next to each other but didn't talk much; math was one of the few subjects that I had to fully concentrate on.

After school, I walked to the front of the school to the meeting place and quickly called my Aunt Ryona and told her I was going to go hang out with some new friends. I was happy that she was so happy that I was and happily agreed.

"MOMO!" Rangiku yelled, looking around the hall, I finally caught site of the two.

"Soooooo" Rangiku said teasingly and nudged me in the side with her elbow.

"Ow! What?" I said confused, not really understanding why she was teasing me.

"What do you mean what?" Rangiku said walking up to a very nice blue car and slid the key into the lock.

"Well, I don't really know what you're talking about." I said a little annoyed that they weren't telling me anything.

**This story has been tacking me awhile to write since I'm writing two other ones. So I hope you all liked the chapter!! The next one will be out WAY soon!!!! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Nothing Special

Chapter 2

I'm nothing special

"Momo!" I heard Rangiku yelled from down the hall, I finally caught site of Rangiku and Rukia amonst the crowd of students and waved.

"So!" Rangiku said teasingly and nudging me in the side with her elbow strangely.

"Ouch! What?" I asked confused, I didn't really get why she was teasing me.

"What do you mean what?" Rangiku said walking up to a very nice blue car.

"Well, I don't really know what you're talking about." I replied a little annoyed that they weren't telling me anything.

Rangiku got into the driver's seat and Rukia motioned for me to sit shotgun.

"You know! You and Toshiro." Rangiku stated as if it were obvious.

"What about him?" I was still quite confused.

"He was totally flirting with you!" Rangiku replied waiting for an interesting reaction.

"Uh, no he wasn't. He was just talking to me." I said bluntly.

"That's why he was flirting!" Rangiku giggled, while trying to keep her attention on the road.

"Yeah Momo! I've never seen him talk to any girl that much unless it was Rangiku or me, but he still doesn't really talk to me." Rukia said with smile on her face.

"You could say it's his own way of flirting." Rangiku said with a big grin.

"I only met him today. He doesn't like me." I said trying my hardest to make it sound like I didn't care, but deep down inside I felt something.

"So?" Ichigo began giving Toshiro a friendly shove, it was after tryouts and both of them were tired.

"What?" Toshiro asked a little annoyed and sore.

"You know what. I've never seen you hit on a girl, I can't believe you were flirting with Momo." Ichigo said as they entered his house.

"Fl-flirting?! I was not flirting! I was just talking to her." Toshiro exclaimed surprised and annoyed.

"Ha! Whatever man! I saw how you were looking at her, but I guess I can't blame you. She's cute, but I'm not interested in her like that." Ichigo said falling onto the couch and not noticing the mild shock on Toshiro's face.

Toshiro threw his jacket and backpack at Ichigo while taking a seat for himself.

"Think what you want but there is no way I was flirting with Hinamori." Toshiro retorted.

"Whatever. I've never seen you talk to a girl that long who wasn't Matsumoto or Rukia, especially when you've just met her." Ichigo smiled as if he had just achieved something.

Toshiro just groaned and ran his hand through his white hair in frustration.

Rangiku had finally decided to take me home after three hours of shopping. When I got home I found a note on the table from aunt Ryona saying that she had gone to the store.

I went off to my room and dropped the clothes that I bought on to my desk, and planted my face into my bed. I was really tired since Rangiku had dragged us, literally dragged us, to each store.

I heard my cell phone beginning to ring.

"Urgh!" I groaned as I got up to grab the cell on my desk.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped the phone open.

"Momo! Is it you?" I heard Rangiku say or rather more like yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I said a little happy to hear from her. Rangiku and Rukia were really energetic and crazy but I loved being around them.

"Just wondering, have you done your homework yet?" She asked obviously hoping that I hadn't done it yet.

"I haven't, have you?" I replied.

"Nope!" Rangiku stated as if she were proud of it.

"Oh well, why did you want to know?" I asked her.

"Well Rukia and I, maybe some others, were getting together to do it. Do you want to come with us?" she asked.

"Sure, I already told my Aunt that I'd be out for a while so why not. Where should I meet you guys?" I replied feeling a bit excited.

"Oh, we're outside your door right now so hurry! We'll see you in a second! Bye!" Rangiku quickly said then hung up.

"Wah!! Dang it Rangiku!" I said grabbing my books and my purse just in case.

I ran outside to see Rukia and Rangiku waiting in the driveway in Rangiku's car.

"So where are we going to do our homework?" I asked still having no clue where we were going and just got into the car.

"Toshiro's." Rangiku smiled devilishly.

"I thought he didn't want us to go there." I said remembering lunch.

"Yeah! But we're going anyways." Matsumoto said happily.

"Okay." I answered unsurely.

I felt a little weird going to a guy's house, I didn't really have very many guy friends back at home and the ones I did have weren't really close.

Rangiku announced that we were there quite loudly, and we got out of the car to the front door.

When I was about to knock on the door Rangiku pulled out a key and unlocked it, she strolled right in with Rukia tailing behind her.

"You have a key to his house?" I asked a little worried that we were just walking into someone else's house without them knowing.

"Ha! This is my house. Toshiro lives here too." Rangiku said obviously amused that I thought we had just barged in.

"Oh." I simply said a little embarrassed and a little curious to why Toshiro was living with Rangiku.

While we walked upstairs, then down the hallway Rangiku and Rukia started to push each other around playfully until they finally slipped and fell into a room.

I soon ran after them and walked into the room to find Rangiku and Rukia on the floor giggling.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here Matsumoto?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up to see Ichigo and Toshiro over on the bed at the other end of the room.

"Oh! Toshiro was expecting us!" Rangiku said happily standing up quickly.

"Yeah, or I could hear you a mile away. How about that?" He replied coldly

"Oh come on Toshiro! You know I need your help!" Rangiku said pouting a little.

"Okay, fine, but only because it's true." Toshiro said standing up and grabbing his books that he had on his desk and walking out the door.

"Yay!" Rangiku said and followed him shortly afterwards.

I looked over to where Ichigo was sitting on Toshiro's bed.

"Hey Momo!" Ichigo said friendly.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked noticing the laptop on Ichigo's lap.

"Oh! Toshiro and I were just watching some videos on YouTube." Ichigo answered motioning that I should come and watch next to him.

I walked over and noticed how clean and organized the room was, it was quite big and very nice. There was a work desk and a large shelf on one of the walls full of books, it was very nice and it smelled just like Toshiro.

Ichigo and I began to watch a bunch of videos, some were funny and some stupid but we were both having a good time laughing and talking.

Eventually, Ichigo and I decided to go downstairs to get something to eat.

"So I threw a pie into his face!" Ichigo said finishing a story of him starting a huge food fight last year.

"That sounds awesome!" I said while laughing.

"It was really fun! I can't wait for you to see the one this year!" he replied excitedly.

"What? Do you do one every year?" I asked amused.

"Well I'm going to. I'm only a sophomore." Ichigo said while scanning the fridge for something.

"Oh really? I didn't know!" I said sarcastically, soon laughing at Ichigo's silly smile.

"Hey! If you guys don't mind! Could you shut up! Matsumoto's already hard to teach as it is!" We suddenly heard Toshiro yell from the other room. I also just remembered that I was supposed to be in there with them, but I didn't really want to.

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbled.

We both walked upstairs hearing Rangiku yell at Toshiro.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Ichigo once we were back in Toshiro's room.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said while eating the snacks that we had brought up and sitting back down on Toshiro's bed.

"I was wondering why does Hitsugaya-kun live with Rangiku?" I asked my curiosity growing.

Ichigo's expression dropped from cheerful to plain out serious, "Well Momo, Toshiro wasn't really the luckiest kid growing up. I feel bad for the guy actually."

It seemed that he was talking more to himself then answering me, "If you don't mind can you tell me why?"

"He was…I guess he was rejected as a child. His mother left him and his father worked all day and practically all night. Toshiro practically taught himself everything and did everything on his own. That's probably why he's so cold." Ichigo stared at me sympathetically before he continued.

"High school is probably the most attention he's ever had. All the girls love him. I mean when you think about it he's got everything you'd think would be important. He's got looks, brains, popularity and money. The guy's loaded. But I guess that doesn't matter to him." Ichigo said.

"Wow, but how did he end up here? I mean why is he living here?" I asked feeling really bad for Toshiro.

"He was soon moved to his grandmother's. His father thought he was too big of a pain so I guess he was practically kicked out of his house, at least that's what Matsumoto told me."

"What? What jerk would do that?" I said angrily surprised.

"His father." Ichigo replied calmly, "But Toshiro said he was happier with his grandmother anyways. He only lived there for a year, then his grandmother died and his father refused to take him back. Rangiku convinced her parents to let him live with them. They said yes since they've been friends since elementary school, but yeah that's what happened." Ichigo said.

"That's awful! How could his father do that? I would like to give him a nice punch in the face." Momo said angrily.

"Ha! No offense, but I can't see you hurting someone." Ichigo said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, neither can I." I said as I smiled meekly.

"You know I've never seen Toshiro talk to someone else that wasn't me the way he talks to you. You really must be something." Ichigo said with a puzzled look.

"Thanks, but really I'm not. Well, I'm going to go downstairs now and don't worry I won't tell anyone." I said as I walked out the door.

_Toshiro, I don't even know you, but I'm not stupid to say that you want attention. If you don't you must be crazy. I know exactly how you feel._

As I thought a tear began rolling down my face, _really I'm nothing special. _

I walked into the living room to see Toshiro with his face in his hands, most likely frustrated with the laughing pair of Rangiku and Rukia.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked as a smile crept onto my face.

"Haha, it doesn't matter." Rangiku gasped for breath.

"So, does that mean you guys are done?" I asked.

"We're--"

"Not even close." Toshiro interrupted to finish her sentence.

"That's not true!" Rangiku protested.

"Uh, yeah it is. You're slower than a turtle. Rukia finished like forever ago." Toshiro said.

I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape me. Then I sat down and pulled out my own homework. I then began to work on my own homework.

"I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." Toshiro said concentrating on his work.

After awhile Toshiro finished his work and was completely committed to helping Rangiku now, but every now and then the two would start bickering and Rukia would end up telling them to shut up. Later, Ichigo joined us and sat next to Rukia and watched since he had already done his homework.

"Dude, I'm hungry!" Ichigo whined

"I am too! Toshiro I _need _a break!" Rangiku said putting extra emphasis on the word need.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not going to stay with you until midnight like last time." Toshiro said not really caring.

"Fine we'll be right back." Rukia said, and left for the kitchen with Ichigo and Rangiku.

I really wished they hadn't, I didn't feel comfortable being with Toshiro alone, and concentrating on my work. I came across a problem that was really hard, no matter how hard I tried the answer never made sense.

I considered asking Toshiro who was looking around the room as if he'd never actually looked at it before. I finally decided that there was no point just trying to figure something out that I know nothing about.

"Hey…Hitsugaya-kun?" I asked unsure.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Can you help me with this problem? I don't understand it." I pointed it out on my paper,

"Yeah." He came out and sat next to me.

I couldn't help but notice how close he was sitting to me, he asked me quietly which one again.

I couldn't help myself from thinking how good looking he was, not to mention he was really smart and from what I'd heard he was athletic too.

"Momo?" He asked looking at me curiously with his sea green eyes.

I snapped back to reality, I had to act like a normal person Toshiro was right next to me and I was acting like an idiot. I couldn't stop the blush that had made its way on to me cheeks.

"Ye-yeah Hitsugaya-kun?" I stuttered.

"Oh nothing, it just seemed like you were off in your own little world instead of listening." Toshiro said with an amused smile.

"Oh and just Toshiro is fine." He added.

I smiled shyly as we continued; even though I didn't know him very well I liked being close to him. It made me feel safe inside somehow.

* * *

"Okay you're done." Toshiro finally said stretching his hands in the air.

"What? Oh yeah, I am." I hadn't really noticed that Toshiro had been helping me with every single problem, I guess I was just enjoying his company too much.

"Man you're a lot faster and smarter than Matsumoto." Toshiro said with a playful smile.

"I don't know you helped me with more than half the problems." I said with small giggle escaping me.

"Actually you may have not realized it but you did most of the problems, I just watched." Toshiro smiled gently and gazed into my eyes.

I smiled like an idiot and gazed back into his, he had a small smile on his face that seemed to brighten up the whole room. Toshiro moved his hand up to my face and brush a few loose strands behind my ears, and brushed my cheek softly while he did. His touch was cold but it felt good against my warm cheeks and heavy blush.

"Momo?" Toshiro said softly removing his hand from my cheek slowly.

"Yes?" I answered gently.

"Do you like--"

"Momo! We have to take you home now!" Rangiku yelled and ran into the room, grabbed me by the arm, scooped up all my stuff and dragged me out the door.

"Wait! What?" I asked completely bewildered by Rangiku.

"It's almost twelve! I'll get into so much trouble if you and Rukia are here any later!"

I got into the car and we headed off, I didn't want to leave. I was having a good time talking to Toshiro, but it was my own little secret.

**HEY! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED AND READ THIS STORY!!! Sorry that this isn't the best Chapter and that it took me so long to update it!!! I'll work on that! Well thanks!! I hope you liked it!!! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Night

Chapter 3

Movie night!

I woke up the next morning exhausted from last night.

I had gotten home and was drowned by questions from both Aunt Ryona and Uncle Yamada wanting to know how my first day of school was and about the new friends I had made.

Even after they had finally let me go to bed I couldn't fall asleep.

I was still thinking about what Ichigo had told me, how angry I was at Toshiro's dad and the dorky stuff like how close Toshiro had been to me while he was helping me.

His rich scent, how long his hand had rested softly on my cheek, I couldn't help but smile at that thought. I quickly got up and ready for Uncle Yamada took me to school.

I received the same surprise looks as I had yesterday, but I just brushed them off.

"Momo!" I heard Rangiku yell in her usual loud, cheerful voice.

"Hey Rangiku!" I yelled back.

School passed by in a blur, Toshiro and I ended up having three classes together on even days though, which made me really happy.

Those moments with him, even though they would pass even faster than any other moment of my day I loved them.

I had tried to ask him about what he was going to ask me last night, before Rangiku had rudely interrupted him. He shook it off and said it was nothing important.

It was like this for the rest of the time I've been here at school, I couldn't believe how fast the two weeks had passed.

I had become better friends with Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku and of course Toshiro. Rangiku had dragged Rukia and I to her house for homework several times now, which to be honest I didn't really mind.

The most current event at the moment was the first soccer game of the season.

Everyone was pumped up for it and was counting on the team.

Well, you could say that soccer here was like football back in America.

It was big for all of the high schools, even the ones that were terrible.

Everyone got into it and according to Rangiku, so did the parents.

"Hey Momo! Let's go!" I heard Rangiku yell from her car.

"Okay let's go." I said as I got into the car.

"I'm so excited for the game tomorrow!" Rangiku said while practically jumping in her seat.

"Yeah, me too!" Rukia said enthusiastically.

"It's because Ichigo's going to be playing isn't it?" Rangiku teased.

Apparently Rukia liked Ichigo, but refused it when we asked, so teasing her was quite enjoyable.

"No!" Rukia snapped.

"Sure." Rangiku said while rolling her eyes, I giggled as Rukia groaned and glared at Rangiku's back.

"Well, how about the girl who's excited to see a certain white haired star on the field?" Rukia said.

"What?" I said having no talent at staying calm and cool.

"You know what." Rukia said back.

"Yeah, Momo don't even try to hide it!" Rangiku said with a big smile, her attention completely off the whole Rukia plus Ichigo and now on me.

"But I don't! Really!" I insisted.

"Sure. You can deny it but we all know you do!" Rukia said.

I could feel a blush creep up on my face.

The rest of the ride we just talked about the sleepover that we were going to beg our parents (or aunt and uncle) to let us have tomorrow after the game.

"Okay! So my house then?" Rangiku said stopping on the break in her driveway and flinging us forward.

"Yeah. Well, you kind of already brought us here." Rukia said while rubbing her head, the sudden stop gave our heads a whiplash.

"Oh, sorry about that." Rangiku said with a small blush of embarrassment, but I saw her grin for a quick second.

"It's okay." I said opening the door and then jumping out.

I didn't even notice that I was practically twirling and dancing to the door, until I stopped in front of the door noticing that Rukia and Rangiku were just walking to the door smiling at me.

"Someone's happy." Rukia said smiling at me, while Rangiku began to unlock the door.

"It's because of Toshiro. Right?" Rukia said nudging me in the side.

"No! Toshiro is just a friend." I said simply.

"Ha! Yeah sure he i-" Rangiku began but then suddenly stopped she even stopped her hand from turning the door knob.

"What?" I then looked at Rukia who was looking at me with curiosity; also she had her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Wait, did you just call him Toshiro?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked as if it didn't even matter that I had called him that.

"Well, you know how we usually say kun, san or chan at the end of someone's name unless we ask or they say we don't have to." Rukia told me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

My parents had told me that a hundred times before I had come here. But now when I think about it that was only around a month ago.

_"_Well have you even asked? I mean you've been calling him Toshiro-kun, Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya-kun, san. But you've never called him just plain Toshiro.

So have you asked him?" Rangiku asked finally opening the door and walking to the living room.

We all sat in our usual spots, Rukia on the armchair, Rangiku lying down on the huge sofa and me on the floor.

_"_Well I didn't ask him." I said. "But he told me I didn't have to say kun or anything like that he said I could just call him Toshiro." I said smiling slightly.

It only took about a second before Rukia and Rangiku burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" I asked extremely confused.

"You like him don't you?" Rangiku said kicking her legs slowly as she lay on her stomach on the couch.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" I stuttered.

I had only come to the conclusion that I really did like Toshiro about three days ago.

It was when Toshiro gave me a ride home because Rukia and Rangiku were unable to.

He took me to get some ice cream and then took me home, but it wasn't a date.

"Oh, I don't know." Rukia said sarcastically.

"Yeah we were just wondering is all, right Rukia?" Rangiku said elbowing Rukia in the side.

"Oh yeah!" she grinned mischievously.

"Come on guys, seriously!" I whined

"Momo, have you ever seen yourself with him?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow

I just stared at them questioningly.

"You, my little friend," Rangiku said slinging one of her arms around my neck and leading me into the kitchen. "are a flirt!"

I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"What? No! No way! No, no, no! Not me! Not with Toshiro!" I gushed out frantically.

"Yes you! And yes with Toshiro!" Rukia said.

"I wonder if he'll ask you to the dance!" Rangiku said happily

I blushed. "Come on you guys. That's never going to happen…" I said and for some reason it made me sad.

"And why not?" Rukia asked

"Because he doesn't feel that way about me." I said simply going through Rangiku kitchen cabinets looking for something to eat.

I was a little shocked when Rangiku and Rukia were silent, it made my heart speed up and made me feel anxious.

This was when they were supposed to say "_you're probably right." _Or maybe they would say something similar, but they didn't say anything.

I flipped around, turning my attention away from Rangiku's food just in time.

Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other for about three seconds, smiled and then burst into laughter_. That wasn't what I expected, _I thought raising an eyebrow.

"You are so BLIND!" Rangiku burst out.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered form surprise.

They continued to laugh, not answering any of my questions about why they were laughing at me and why I was "blind".

"Wow Momo." Rukia said being the first to recover from their laughing attack, "You can't seriously not see it."

"Wait, see what?" I asked

"Oh my gosh…" she sighed, "He. Likes. You!" She said slowly.

"Ok, what on earth makes you guys think that?" I asked in confusion.

"The way he acts around you Momo!" Rangiku burst out finally recovering herself.

"He acts normal." I protested a bit.

"Yes! He acts like a normal guy!" Rukia said

"Umm, and that supposed to mean…?" I trailed off. Rukia slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration.

Rangiku's expression turned serious then she took a deep breath, "Momo, before you came along he wouldn't _look _at any girl, any! No matter how good looking her face or how nice her body was! They never even received a glance from the guy! 'Rukia and I being exceptions since we're his friends but that's not the point.' He never flirts yet he does with you! In his own way but still, flirting is flirting! Not once have I seen him just go ahead and talk to one of my friends openly when he first meets them unless I force him to! He likes you Momo and you will see that I am right when the dance comes around. He has to ask someone!"

She finished still looking serious but proud with herself as well.

I stood there my mouth slightly opening and then closing, I was completely lost for words.

I couldn't say that wasn't true, especially to Rangiku. She'd known him way longer than me.

So what was I supposed to do? I still didn't think that he liked me but all of my reason was turned down with the logic of Rangiku. But I still couldn't bring myself to believe that.

All three of us were in Rangiku's basement, which just so happened to be a home theater with ten huge lazy boyz with cup holders and everything.

There was also I giant red beanbag and when I say giant I mean giant it was about as big as a bed.

Instead of sitting in our own lazy boy we were all cuddled up on the beanbag together while watching _The Last Samurai_.

"Momo, hand me another soda please." Rukia mumbled her eyes glued to the screen.

I simply giggled they were both devouring the popcorn and soda like nothing else.

I was a little surprised that they were so into it since in my opinion they both looked like the kind of girls that would be into chick flicks.

I got up grabbed the empty bowl of popcorn from Rangiku and went up stairs.

When I opened the door at the top of the stairs I blinked a few times trying to get used to the light before I continued to the kitchen.

I quickly put another packet of popcorn in the microwave and then began my search in the fridge to hopefully find the soda Rukia wanted so badly.

When the popcorn was finally ready and I found some soda for Rukia which turned out to be a six-pack of diet coke I left the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed two huge blankets since it was freezing down stairs and then I headed to the door.

I began my attempt to open the door to get down stairs, which wasn't really working since my arms were full.

Then the popcorn bowl began to tip, and braced for the fall, "oh crap." Just as it began to fall, someone caught it; I opened my eyes to see the bowl was almost half way tipped over.

Ichigo had come out of nowhere to my rescue, "Need help?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

Ichigo was just about to get an actual grip on the bowl so it wouldn't fall when, "Oy! Renji I never said you could go into my house!" someone yelled out of nowhere.

I can be a pretty calm girl but that doesn't mean I don't jump when someone yells out of nowhere.

I jumped and Ichigo didn't have a very good grip on the falling bowl.

"Aw, dang it." I said looking down at the spilt popcorn.

All of a sudden, Renji ran into the living room and jumped over the couch and placed his hands over his head as if something were falling from the sky.

"I thought you said he wouldn't mind Ichigo!" Renji whined.

"He doesn't. I told him to yell at you for kicks." Ichigo chuckled.

"What?" Renji yelled standing up quickly, brushing himself off.

"Yup." Ichigo said calmly placing his hands behind his head coolly.

"There's got to be a catch. He would never do it just because you told him to." Renji retorted.

"He would if I told him to and gave him fifty bucks." Ichigo said plainly.

"That and it's always a treat to yell at you Renji." Toshiro said with a smirk as he entered the room. I felt my heart skip a beat and I was praying that I was blushing.

"Dude! Why'd you change?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah man, where's your team spirit?" Renji asked with his hands up in the air.

That's when I noticed that both Ichigo and Renji were in their soccer uniforms and to be honest they both did look pretty attractive in them.

You could tell that they were both majorly fit and well toned, I just wish I could have seen Toshir- "Wait, what are you thinking Momo?" I chided myself.

"So, what movie are you guys watching Momo?" Ichigo asked taking the blankets from me.

"Oh thanks! Umm, we're watching _The Last Samurai_." I said.

"That's a good movie." Toshiro said.

"It really is!" I said with a smile.

"Well, don't take forever because we want to watch a movie!" Renji said.

"You know that we can just watch it in my room right?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah he knows. He's just been dying to watch a movie on the big screen." Ichigo said

"Hey Momo! You should watch the movie with us!" Renji said.

"Oh no. I don't want to intrude on your guy time." I said holding my hands up or rather sodas up.

"It won't bother us right guys?" Renji said looking at the others for reassurance.

"Yeah Momo, you should join us it'll be fun!" Ichigo encouraged. I looked over at Toshiro who just gave a quick nod.

"Ok! I guess I will!" I said happily, " Oh! And Toshiro!"

"Yeah?" He said turning his attention to me.

"You owe me a new bowl of popcorn." I said, tossing him the bowl, which he caught with ease. He smiled and shook his head.

"I live here. Making the popcorn? You just split mine. I don't owe you anything." He said simply.

His face was blank but his eyes were bright and were teasing.

"Then you owe Rangiku." I said with a smirk.

"She's got you there." Ichigo laughed.

"Whatever," he threw the bowl at Renji who barely caught it out of surprise.

"Go make some popcorn for them Renji." Toshiro said sitting down on the couch.

I just smiled and went downstairs with Ichigo, who was still kindly holding the blankets for me.

After the movie was over Rukia called it a night and went home.

While Rangiku said she had to do her homework or else her parents would never let her have that sleep over tomorrow.

So that just left me, when they both found out that I was going to be watching a movie with the guys they both teased me, no surprise there.

After the movie Toshiro offered to take me home and it would have been just him and I.

However, that was only because Renji had fallen asleep and Ichigo was taking a shower since the three of them were having a sleepover.

Rangiku insisted that she take me though. She said that her reason was so Toshiro wouldn't get any ideas and she could escape homework.

The real reason was so she could interrogate me to see if anything happened during the movie.

Honestly, nothing had happened at all. Toshiro and I sat next to each other but that was it.

There was no flirting exchanged during the movie, no moves or attempts at a move were made, nothing.

We just watched the movie and every once in a while would say something. It was simple but nice…like I said any time spent with Toshiro was fine by me.

"So nothing happened! Honestly?" Rangiku asked for the tenth time. We were now parked outside of my house and were just talking.

"Yes Rangiku! Honestly nothing happened!" I laughed. She sighed sadly

"I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy." She said putting on a fake angry expression on her face.

"Just don't beat the guy up too much. I'm sure the whole school wouldn't be too happy if their best player was unable to play." I laughed while getting out of the car and closing the door behind me.

She rolled down the window.

"'kay you've got it!" She said giving me a thumbs up.

"But I hope you don't mind me telling him that you loved sitting next to him and that you were super disappointed that he didn't kiss you good night!"

She said driving off while laughing like a mad woman. I just shook my head with a slight smile.

I walked into my room, today was awesome and I was excited to see to soccer game tomorrow.

.

.

.

"Hey Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she burst into the room.

"Holy crap Rangiku! Knock for crying out loud!" Ichigo yelled flustered.

"Relax Ichigo! I've seen plenty of guys in nothing but their boxers." She said as she skipped past Ichigo and over to my bed where Toshiro was lying.

"Probably made out with them too." Ichigo mumbled softly.

"What do you want Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, apparently she hadn't noticed.

"What is the matter with you?" she yelled as he raised an eyebrow

"Excuse me?" he asked quite annoyed

"You had a whole two hours next to her and you didn't do anything!" she yelled.

'_So it's about Momo huh? Well, why is any of that her business and why would I do anything anyways?' _he thought.

"What on earth would I do?" Toshiro asked.

"Put your arm around her, hold hands, kiss! Something!" she freaked.

"And why would I want to do such a stupid thing like that?" he said standing up to meet her height.

"Oh, I don't know." She said sarcastically. "Because you like her." she said.

He raised my eyebrow once again and asked seriously "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't even give me that Toshiro!" she scoffed. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"You think that I like Hinamori more than a friend? That's ridiculous. She's a friend, nothing more and she never will be! I didn't try anything because I'm not the kind of guy that just flirts with any girl. I don't like her. Got it?" he said as Rangiku just stared at him blankly.

"I don't believe that. I think that you do like her and you didn't do anything because you thought that she'd reject you. I know you Toshiro and I know that you like her even if you won't admit it to yourself." She said before walking out.

It was silent he scowled and thought about what Rangiku said. He could feel Ichigo staring at him and already knew what he was going to say.

"She's going to find out eventually. I mean you're going to have to tell her sometime." Ichigo spoke up.

"Yeah, I know." he mumbled.

"But I'll keep it low for as long as I can. I don't want anyone to know. Not Rangiku, not Renji and especially not her. I don't want Hinamori to ever find out my feelings for her."

_**Authors Note**__**: I AM SO SORRY! YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW SORRY I AM! But I have ….a few reasons! First I had to completely rewrite this chapter twice! I hated it the first two times but I think that this one was decent. Second I had three choir performances. Then I had one ballroom performance and two comps. Third I sprained my ankle so I wasn't able to get down stairs for two weeks and that matters because my computer is downstairs! (Yes I don't have a laptop! Don't judge!) And well that's all…..most of the time was me not knowing what to write because I didn't want to disappoint. For that I apologize…. BUT I have one more reason! I finished the chapter right? And right I was about to upload it! BUT then I found out that are internet was being retarded and so I had to wait for it to be fixed! Sorry again! Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! I love ALL of the reviews! They're freaking awesome! Oh and I'd like to thank Kumachii and ell and emm if it wasn't for them I would have never gotten off of my lazy butt! Well Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to do better on updating! No joke right! Hahahaaha! REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Chaotic Game Day and Ditching

Chapter 4

Chaotic Game Day and Ditching

School was absolutely hectic! Everything Rangiku had told me was true. Whenever there was a soccer game, the day of the game was nuts! It was only the first class of the day and it already seemed like we were at the game.

No one was in their seats except for sensei, who was busying himself on his computer. Supposedly the teachers never prepared a lesson whenever there was a game, some didn't even show up to work that day.

So this didn't help the excitement at all, since there was no lesson then students could almost be as wild as the wanted - almost.

Some students had painted their faces green and white with the school colors. The cheerleaders were in their uniforms running around chanting their cheers, shaking their pom-poms everywhere and this was just in the classroom!

Meanwhile the soccer players were drowned by students that wanted to wish them luck, talk to them, or simply just plain out wanted to be seen with them. They were all in their uniforms and look extremely good in them.

While everyone in the school seemed completely unfazed by all of this excitement, it was quite new to me, not even the football games at my old school could cause this much excitement.

"Don't the teachers even care about what the students do?" I asked flinching when someone brought out a blow horn.

"No why?" Rukia asked with a small laugh.

"Uh, I don't know. It's just doesn't this seem a bit chaotic to you?" I said raising my voice so Rukia could hear me, she just laughed.

I glanced over to the back of the classroom where people were practically drowning Ichigo and Renji, they were both smiling and it looked like they were bragging.

I tried to hear what they were saying but all I got was the loud whistling of blow horns that were going off.

Finally the bell went off signaling the end of first hour, I grabbed my bag and Rukia running out of the classroom.

It was then I took everything I said about the classroom being hectic back. Once I stepped into the hallway it was like a whole other world, the hallway was absolutely full and extremely loud, girls were on top of guys shoulders and there was even a beach ball being slapped around.

It was absolute chaos, Rangiku quickly waved at us and signaled for Rukia to follow her to their next class while running with the rest of the crowd.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch Momo!" Rukia yelled running down the hallway with Rangiku, the crowd swallowed them both before I could even make a response.

I just stood there looking like some lost puppy or something and I was pretty sure I looked kind of pathetic staring at the crowd horror struck. Going in there at that point was pretty much like suicide and I wasn't ready to die yet.

The next thing I knew Renji and Ichigo were both standing on either side of me, they both grabbed one of my hands and the next thing I knew I was pulled into the flow of the crowd.

The hallways were twice as filled as usual, now that I've got a closer look at the students in the crowd a lot of them I was pretty sure didn't even go to our school.

To be honest it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be, but that was probably because Ichigo and Renji were both pushing everyone out of their way with their faces lit up.

"You're both enjoying this aren't you?" I shouted over all the noise in the hall.

We finally reached our class; I was slightly out of breath from keeping up with their jogging.

"Well, of course!" Renji said with the large grin, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"And it doesn't bug you guys at all? The crowds, the blow horns, not even the annoying girls?" I ask in disbelief.

They both shrugged and began a conversation with a bunch of freshman that sneaked into our class.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat in the back and texted Rangiku and Rukia but neither of them answered. After fifteen minutes, I had enough of the noise and pulled out my MP3 so I can block out the crowds and all the annoying girls. I closed my eyes and rested my head in my arms drifting away with the music.

I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the classroom in the dark; I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. Stuffing my MP3 back into my back, I pulled out my phone and quickly looked through my inbox. Rukia and Rangiku still hadn't responded, I checked the time it turns out I had slept through all of last period. I quickly scrolled threw my contacts and picked someone else to text.

_**Hey Toshiro where are you?**_

I closed my phone and began to walk around the room absentmindedly as I waited for his reply. I had my phone in one hand and I was dragging my hand across the tops of the desks with the other. I felt the quick vibration of my phone and quickly flipped it open.

_**A few blocks away from the school. Why?**_

I quickly began to type in my response.

_**I'm in the back of a classroom, alone…. And in the dark. **_

It wasn't long after that he responded.

_**Sounds fun. Do you want me to come pick you up?**_

I felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of my stomach.

_**What?**_

_**I said do you want me to come pick you up? Man even when it's typed up right in front of you I still have to repeat myself.**_

I pouted, even though I knew that he wouldn't be able to see it.

_**You're so mean Toshiro : ( **_

_**I'll be there in two minutes. Wait at the gate.**_

I was out the door in no time at all. It wasn't long after that Toshiro drove up and to my surprise he was on a motorcycle.

I giggled at his appearance.

"What?" He asked.

"You have a motorcycle?" I asked with a smile

"Yeah so?" He asked his face as expressionless as ever.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that you would think that having one was too….stereotypical." I smiled.

"Whatever." He said turning his head away from me.

"Get on." He said, I looked at the bike for a second and hesitated.

I had always thought that motorcycles were cool and everything but I also thought that they were a bit scary too.

It didn't matter who rode them, I just never wanted to myself.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You're scared aren't you?" He asked amused.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

"Well, then get on it's not like we have all day." He replied amusingly.

I looked at him for just a second and got on, wrapping my arms tightly around him and felt him flinch ever so slightly. I quickly pulled my arms back.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Are you ok?" I asked when I saw the muscles in his back and arms tense up.

"I'm fine. You better hold on." He suddenly pulled on the gas and we shot forward.

My stomach gave a sudden jerk and I wrapped my arms around his torso. I couldn't help but blush, but to be honest I didn't mind him being this close to me at all.

He drove fast weaving his way between cars, my hair was being blown back I felt some of it coming out of its bun. We ended up going to a small burger shop about a mile away from the school.

Toshiro parked smoothly and I quickly slid off the motorcycle not letting go of him until my feet were solidly planted on the floor.

He got off of the bike smirked and walked towards the door; I quickly followed after him like a small puppy. He opened the door for me and picked a table for two in the back of the empty fast food restaurant.

"You don't handle motorcycles very well do you?" He smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled as he chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the expression on his face back in a glare.

"What?" I asked confused.  
"Hinamori, did you really not hear me? I swear you need hearing aids." He gave a sigh.

I blushed quite embarrassed, "I am, but just a little!"

"Well, what do you want?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, I don't have any money! Its alright." I said wishing I hadn't anything.

"My treat." He said standing up, "Well?"

"Um, whatever's fine." I replied flushed deep red at this point.

Toshiro got up when he realized that I wasn't going to give him a concrete answer.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

Okay, so maybe I was being a bit of a stalker but I couldn't help it.

He was being nicer to me; talks to me like anyone else now.

-

-

"Hey Matsumoto!" Rukia yelled.

They were now finally at lunch and people were finally starting to calm down, it was just them at their usual table at lunch.  
"What?" Rangiku responded with a large smile.  
"Where's Momo?" she asked.  
"I don't know. Home? I'm guessing since she hates crowds." She said  
"Nah. She's probably ditching." Renji said putting an arm around both Rukia and Rangiku, they both shoved him off as Ichigo laughed.  
"Hey Renji, how much you want to bet that she's out with Toshiro?" Ichigo said with a smirk.  
"My life!" Renji laughed.  
Both Rukia and Rangiku looked over at the guys interested in what they were talking about.  
"Wait, did you guys say that Momo and Hitsugaya are out alone with each other?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow also smirking.  
"Most likely." Renji responded.  
"Well, why don't we find out?" Rangiku said with a devilish grin.  
She was twirling her cell phone in her hand; the others smirked with their own equally devilish grins.

-

-

We had finished our food about an hour ago and were just enjoying each other's company now.

Toshiro had a straw in his mouth and was trying to blow the wrapper out of my hand.

About half an hour ago Toshiro started playing these little games with me, this was our sixth one, I giggled as he gave out a frustrated sigh.

He probably would have given up if we hadn't made a bet.

We betted that if he couldn't blow the straws wrapper out of my hand within 10 minutes then he had to pay for my lunch every day for the rest of the month and if he did then I'd pay for him.

I smiled I was finally going to win one, Toshiro had won every single one of these games and I was finally going to win one; lucky for me it was the one with the bet.  
He only had two minutes left when my phone suddenly rang. I pulled it out of my pocket with my free hand and put it to my ear.  
"Momo! Where are you?"  
"Um, some burger shop." I giggled as Toshiro kept on making unsuccessful attempts a blowing the straw out of my hand.

"_One more minute_." I mouthed to him, he replied back with a glare.  
"Oh Momo. Don't tell me that Toshiro is taking advantage of you!" Rangiku said.  
"Rangiku!" I yelled blushing like crazy.

Toshiro looked at me for a second with a questioning look on his face before turning his attention back to the wrapper.  
"So she's right?" I heard Renji shout in the background.  
"What do you guys want?" I questioned.  
"We just wanted to know if you were with Captain?"  
"Yeah." I responded quietly.  
"Well, well, well." I heard Ichigo laugh.  
"How many people do you have listening?" I squeaked back.  
"Oh just… everyone at our lunch table."  
"Wha! Rangiku- hey!" I yelled when Toshiro snatched the wrapper form my hand.  
"I win." He smirked.  
"Give me that back!" I yelled  
"No." he smiled back quite amused.  
I hung up and glared at him.  
"Oh you are so going to get it." I threatened.  
He merely raised his eyebrow challenging me.

I stood up quickly and began to walk around the table; he did the same to make sure that he stayed on the opposite side of me.

I glared at him and he smirked at me.

Making a quick move and I ran across the table, but before I knew it -he had run out of the shop and out to the parking lot.

Only vaguely noticing the large gray clouds above, it did say it might rain on tv. I thought somewhere in the back of my head.  
I looked around to find him standing over by where we parked. I glared at him once again. I hated how he always won.  
"You talk big, but it looks like you can't do squat Hinamori!" He said waving the straw wrapper at me as if he were mocking me.  
Before I knew what I was doing I had run up to him and was jumping up and down trying to reach what he held in his lifted up hand.  
"Toshiro!" I whined. "Fine! You win!" I said turning my back to him, folding my arms over my chest and pouting.  
He smiled and brought his hand down. He got onto the bike and I embraced him bracing for the ride back. Toshiro drove fast weaving his way through cars again, my hair was down now thanks to the glorious wind. We soon stopped at a red light with a sudden jolt causing me to squeeze Toshiro tighter then I already was.  
"Hinamori, if you squeeze any tighter you're going to end up killing me." He teased causing me to blush.  
"Well, maybe I wouldn't squeeze you so hard if you didn't drive like a maniac!" I countered  
He simply chuckled. "Well, then hold on because I'm about to start driving again."

I squeezed him a little tighter than usual causing him to scowl and glare at me; I stuck my tongue out at him in response.

When we arrived in the parking lot, my arms were numb from squeezing Toshiro so tightly for that long.

I unwrapped myself from him a little stiff, he raised an eyebrow at me and while I grinned sheepishly at him. He merely rolled his eyes with an annoyed look.

I looked up noticing the large gray clouds up above seemed even bigger and as if they were about to drop gallons of rain on us at any second now.

"Hey Toshiro?" I said slowly.

"What?" He asked sounding bored as usual.

"If it starts to rain what day will the game be rescheduled too?" I asked my eyes glued to the clouds, a faint memory played in the back of my mind.

"Reschedule? What are you talking about? We don't reschedule."

"Hey guys." Ichigo suddenly greeted from behind causing me to jump slightly and look away from the clouds.

Toshiro nodded at Ichigo and I smiled in acknowledgement.

"So, what are you guys talking about." He asked.

"I was just telling Momo that we're not going to reschedule our game over a bit of rain." Toshiro said making me sound like a silly girl asking silly questions and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Plus it's an extra bonus for us if it rains. It makes things more fun and it harder for Refs to catch fouls." Ichigo grinned and Toshiro smirked in agreement.

"But it's dangerous to play during a storm." I said my voice tinted slightly with worry.

"Yeah, and it was dangerous putting Renji on the team, but we still did anyways." Toshiro said seriously although his eyes held sarcasm causing Ichigo to laugh.

I bit my lip nervously, filled with worries and bad premonitions.

"Well, we're going to get ready Momo. Don't worry, it's not like anyone is going to get struck by lightning or anything." Ichigo joked winking at me.

He and Toshiro left without another word and began chatting amongst each other about using the wet grass to their advantage.

I rubbed my arm nervously.

I ran into Rangiku and Rukia quite soon, they both wasted no time.

I was drowned in their merciless teasing.

However, I wasn't paying attention to them joking about Toshiro and I alone and ditching together while they were at school.

It was as if I was in a daze, I was probably over reacting. I mean it happened four years ago but some memories remain fresh.

"Hey Momo, are you ok?" Rukia asked waving her hand in front of my face snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was just thinking about the weather." I said.

"Yeah, isn't it great!" Rukia grinned

"Yeah it's always ten times more fun when the weather is bad." Rangiku said walking towards the soccer field.

"Yeah sure." I said quietly following after them slowly.

We had sat in our seats for forty-five minutes before the game, but I was glad our school's side of the court was overflowing with students and parents.

I was still fidgety about the weather but managed to keep it to low profile so Rukia and Rangiku wouldn't notice.

The game was going to start any second now, the other team had arrived and was now sitting on the benches on the side.

Suddenly a loud almost bark-like voice came blasting out of the speakers.

"WELCOME KAKURA HIGH!" The crowd went wild, everyone was screaming and jumping in their seats.

"TODAY'S GAME WILL BE AGAINST ROUKONGIA HIGH!"

I glanced over at the other side of the field when they all burst in to loud shouting and rooting for their own school. That's when I noticed that they all looked like that kind of people who play for…fun?

The announcer then began introducing each player, one at a time.

I was just as pumped as everyone else was now and stood up along with everyone who was cheering.

I could feel the faint vibration of my phone in my back pocket and pulled it out to find that it was Uncle Yamada.

I quickly excused myself and went to the not too far parking lot.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Momo dear? It's me, Aunt Ryona. Your Uncle was called to a sudden meeting in Tokyo. So we will be there over all weekend." she said

"Oh. Well, that's ok. I mean I'm going to be staying at Rangiku's tonight so is it okay?" I said.

"I just wanted to let you know. Are you going to be okay tonight? They said there was going to be a thunder storm." her aunt said worrily.

"Aunt Ryona I'll be fine." I said sternly.

She gave a sigh, "Well okay, call us when you get home from Rangiku's tomorrow. I love you. Bye."

"Okay, I love you too, bye." I responded before running back to the stands.

I had missed the team coming out and they had already done the kick off.

My eyes scanned the field and quickly found who they were looking for, in jersey number 10 who just so happened to have the ball was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichigo was close behind him in Jersey number 15.

I turned my head in the other direction to see Renji in the goalies box in jersey number 6.

By the looks of it the whole time I was gone the other team had pushed our team all the way by Renji and now Toshiro had finally got the ball out of the goalie box.

They all had their brows furrowed into a low scowl.

Sure, they all did this naturally, but this time their expression wasn't the same as their regular one.

No, the expression they each held what that of determination, determination to win this game at all costs.

Toshiro had two of the other players on his tail they were about a foot behind him.

Ichigo quickly sprinted up where Toshiro was.

I could have sworn Ichigo smirked at Toshiro before he suddenly slides on his side tripping one of Toshiro's pursuers.

The crowd went on a rampage on both sides.

Our side was screaming in relief at Ichigo and cheering Toshiro on.

While on the other side of the field where the other school resided they were all shouting one word, _FOUL! _However, the refs didn't blow their whistle.

The other player up by Toshiro had finally caught up, he started leaning towards Toshiro bumping shoulders trying to throw him off.

He kept on doing this, but he should have just freaking tried to steal the ball like a regular person.

This guy looked like he was still in middle school he was short and scrawny, Toshiro actually towering over the kid.

Toshiro ignored him and sprinted forward leaving the kid in the dust; he easily weaved his way around the other team's players and kicked the ball hard sending it flying right into top right corner of the goalie box. The crowd went insane we received the first point in the game. I could here the other team's coach yelling at them to pull it together.

"Weren't there like two fouls in there, just barely." I shouted at Rangiku.

"Probably, I don't really know, but this team's going to be easy." she replied still clapping and cheering.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"They're new, so they play by the rules. You see no one plays by the rules anymore. Our team does more than anyone else but they still foul every once and a while." she replied.

"So wait, the refs never call fouls?" I asked trying to overpower the crowd's voice.

"Well if someone get's kicked right where it counts and it's obvious then yeah." Rangiku simply said with a shrug.

The game continued and I soon found out that she was right.

Our team was concurring the other team, the score was 18 to 2.

It seemed as if Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo and all the other men had all dropped their intimidating glares.

They must have not found these guys as a challenge at all; they didn't even try to foul anymore.

Toshiro once again had the ball and now the big players from the other team were in.

There was a loud rumbling sound that caused me to jump.

_Oh dear, _I thought.

Rain soon started pouring down.

Two of the big players were on either side of Toshiro and began to do the same as the other kid trying to knock him off track.

The scowl was back, only this time it looked ten times meaner.

He kicked the ball behind him passing it to Ichigo quickly passed it to number 9 Hisagi.

Both Ichigo and Toshiro slid in front of the two large players causing one to face plant and the other to literally flip forward and land hard on his back.

The thunder was getting louder and louder as if it was getting closer and closer.

I was visibly shrinking in my seat.

I was no longer standing along with the rest of the crowd.

We were in the front row so I could still see but it was hard, everyone was soaked now.

It was raining so hard it was like looking through a sheet.

It wasn't long when suddenly I noticed that oddly the other team had got the ball and was only about six yards away from Renji.

Ichigo quickly stole the ball then suddenly slipped causing the other team to laugh and regain the ball. Toshiro was quickly than the player with the ball he quickly passed the ball and the next thing caused everyone on our side to yell in protest.

He faked a slip kicking Toshiro hard in the shin causing him to fall.

One of the other players from the other team seeing what was happening slipped as just like his fellow teammate falling over Toshiro, preventing him from getting up.

Renji quickly began to run to Toshiro's aid.

He was just stepping out of the goalie box, and then it happened within what felt like five seconds.

My body visually tensed; there was a bright flash of light followed by a loud explosion.

Everyone looked confused and was screaming in panic.

I knew what happened I recognized that feeling of every hair on your body standing on end and the sudden awareness you gain of your surroundings.

The energy that shoots through your blood like a sudden shock, the light flashed from the sky so suddenly, my greatest fear had come true.

I quickly looked over to the goalie box to see it completely obliterated.

My pulse quickened, where was Renji?

I quickly looked to where he was last seen, only to see him about six yards away from the goalie box.

His body was sprawled out and his eyes were closed.

"Renji!" I screamed in horror.

_**Oh my FREAKING gosh! I am so sorry guys! Here I am at home and people are reviewing and I'm like…. Should I write! WELL DUH I SHOULD! GOSH! Ugh! I was busy some of the time, I had 4 Volleyball tournaments not to mention all of the practices and then I've been having a crap load of homework! I almost failed a class with 43% but I got it up to a 95% in one day so HA! But other than that I don't really have and excuse! Sorry to everyone who so patiently waited for me to update! You guys make my day and are the only reason why I even write! The next Chapter will be up quickly I promise! I haven't had anything to do the past … few days yeah I'll write! **_

_**Also Thank you so much to:**_

___**Kumachii - ell and emm **_

_**I'll update soon thanks everyone! **_

_**-KeroMitch**_


End file.
